It's Been So Long
by beverlymitchellismyidol
Summary: previously on 7th heaven:
1. It's Been So Long

"For the past few days we have done nothing." said Ruthie

"Yeah Ruthie, I know. But mom and dad are still recovering from Mary's accident with drinking and driving." said Simon

"Why did she do that?" questioned Ruthie

"Do what, Drink and Drive?" said Simon.

"Yeah. I mean, doesn't she know that could have killed her." said Ruthie

"Yeah but, you know Mary. She has never thought before she acted." said Simon

"Oh you can say that again!" exclaimed Ruthie

Just then they heard a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get that!" shouted Lucy

Lucy walked down the hallway. Looked in the mirror and made sure she looked presentable. Then opened the door.

"Oh my god! I havn't seen you since 8th grade. Little Allison Clark is all grown up. You must be 19 by now. How's your sister, Shannon?" said Lucy excidely

"Wow Lucy! You look so much different then you did in 8th grade. Your all grown up!" said Allison looking at Lucy's finger "And your married now! How's your family! Last time I saw them was when the twins were born! Shannon is doing great by the way. She married a guy named Henry and she's living in New York right now."

"Mary and Matt are living in New York too. Mary is a flight attendant and Matt is a doctor, Simon is in college and about your age, Ruthie started high school this year and is turning 15 soon, Mary had a baby and married a guy named Carlos, Matt married a girl named Sarah, and the twins are turning 5 soon and are doing great." said Lucy

"Wow! How did you end up?" said Allison

"Well, I married a police officer named Kevin and I'm still in school hoping to become a minister like my dad." said Lucy "Come in and make yourself at home. Mom is making spaghetti tonight, so maybe you can stay for dinner."

"That would be great! Thanks Lucy!" said Allison

"Here let me call down the family." said Lucy. "Ruthie! Simon! Come here! There's someone I want you to meet."

"Coming Luc." said Simon and Ruthie.

Simon and Ruthie came running down the steps

"Hello!" said Ruthie."Do I know you?"

"Well, yes. But you probably don't remember me. Do you remember Lucy's friend in 8th grade, Shannon?"

"Shannon? Hmmmm let me think. Oh yes I remember her. But that was like 10 years ago, so I don't remember her that much. Your her sister, right? Allison I think." said Ruthie

"Yes. Is that Simon?" Allison said amazed.

"Yeah." Simon said smiling. Lucy could tell that Simon was going to like Allison very much.

Do Simon and Allison fall in love? What happens to Mary? Why did Allison come? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Please Stay

"So Allison, what brought you back to Glen Oak?" said Ruthie

"Um, Well, I ran away from New York because I couldn't take the fact that no one even cared about me anymore. All they care about is my sister and her new baby." Allison said sadly.

"Who is they?" asked Ruthie.

"My parents, my sister, basically my whole family." said Allison "My sister was always the good one when I was the, well, not so good one. Shannon did everything right, and I did mostly everything wrong. Shannon went to Harvard Law School and became a lawyer, when I'm at some college in Florida not knowing what I'll be."

"Sounds like you need to try harder. No offense, but it sounds like your not doing anything to be better than her." said Ruthie

Before Allison could answer, Lucy came in.

"Dinner is ready!"

"We better go downstairs then." said Allison to Ruthie

Everyone sat down at the table and was ready to eat.

"Oh Allison! I havn't seen you in so long!" said Annie "How's is your sister?"

"Oh great..just great" said Allison "She got a Harvard Law Degree and became a lawyer. She's married now and lives in New York."

"Wow. She was very productive" said Annie "Where do you go to college?"

"Florida Metropolitan University" said Allison "It's not that great...but its something."

"So...what brought you back to Glen Oak?" said Kevin

"Well, I was tired of spending the summer in New York, so I decided to come back to California. I'm trying to find an apartment building that takes dogs." Allison said pointing to her Pomeranian, Caramel. "But we've had no luck. I remembered that the Camdens still lived in Glen Oak, so I decided to come by and visit."

"Well, your always welcome to stay here!" said Annie

"Really?! Thank You!" I'll get my stuff out of the car after dinner" said Allison happily.

Allison got her stuff out of the car and brought it upstairs.

"Mrs.Camden, what room should I stay in?"

"Well, I think Simon's room has an extra bed in it. Oh and please call me Annie."

"Ok Annie"

Allison knocked on Simons door

"Oh hi!" said Simon "Is there anything you need?"

"Well, your Mom said there was an extra bed in your room. So, I was wondering If I could stay in here."

"Sure, you can stay in here"

"Thanks!"

"Um, I was wondering If you'd like to go out to the movies or something tomorrow." asked Simon

"Ok. That would be great." said Allison

What happens between Allison and Simon? What happened with Mary? Please Keep Reading!! Please Review to!!


	3. Chapter 3Thank You

"We're leaving now!" Annie yelled up the stairs. Annie and Eric were going to the hospital to go see Mary.

"Ok Mom!" yelled Ruthie and Simon

Annie and Eric left the house and got in the car. They got to the hospital in about 15 minutes. They quickly got to the front desk.

"We're looking for Mary Camden's room." said Eric.

"And you are..." said the women at the desk

"We're her parents, Annie and Eric Camden."

"She's in room 290 on the 4th floor." said the women.

"Thank You"

Annie and Eric quickly ran up the stairs and got to room 290. They opened the door and saw Mary lying motionless on the bed.

"Honey. It's you mother and father here." said Annie.

"Mom! Dad!" Mary said weakly.

"How are you? Is everything ok?" said Annie.

"I'm doing fine. But, everything is not ok." said Mary "I should never of done that. I should never of been drinking and driving! I did a stupid thing and I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh honey we forgive you! We know you did a stupid thing, but we are just glad you are alive!" said Annie

"Thank you for forgiving me!"

Later at home Ruthie was making lunch in the kitchen while Simon was talking to Allison in the living room.

"You look so different from when I last saw you." said Simon.

"You do to." said Allison.

"Do I look better, or worse?" said Simon.

"You look a lot better...and cuter." said Allison smiling.

"You do too." Simon

"Lunch!!" yelled Ruthie.

As they walked in the kitchen they smelled a delicous scent of Chicken Noodle Soup and freshly baked bread.

"Smells delicous Ruthie" said Allison "Where did you learn to cook so good?"

"One Word: Mom." said Ruthie "She's a great cook so I've learned a lot from her."

"Yeah she does cook great!" said Allison.

"So, you still want to go out tonight?" said Simon.

"Definatly!" said Allison

To Be Continued!! Please post your reviews and please keep reading!!


End file.
